Switch
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally isn't one to lie to his friends. But if your friends never asked, It don't count, Right? Well Wally was never planing on telling his friends about his 'crazy' sorta family. Or where they come from. But now he's stuck in his Pregnant sister's body. But his sister's baby didn't stay in her body it also switched to Wally's body. Now Wally's body is pregnant!


Wally isn't one to lie to his friends. But if your friends never asked, It don't count, Right? Well Wally was never planing on telling his friends about his 'crazy' sorta family. Or where they come from. But now he's stuck in his Pregnant sister's body.

"You two are moron's" There older brother Justin yelled.

"Do you know how to fix this or what" His sister Jessy said from his body.

"I'll look it up, i'll find something" Justin said.

"Can't you guy's just ask your parents" Jessy's husband Zack asked. If only it were that easy.

"We'll be dead, our parents are crazy" Wally said from Jessy body.

"what about our hero lives" Jess asked as she put wally's hands on his hips.

"Don't make my little brother look gay, please, and as for the hero shit, Wally teach Jess how to be flash and Jess teach Wally how to be Blackross, simple as that" Justin said picking up a spell book.

"Um, wait, what about cleaning and bathroom time" Wally asked eye's wide and his panic made him float in the air.

"Um, help" Wally said as he floated up to the ceiling.

"Stop panicking before you make us go bye bye" Jess said and then Zack helped him down.

"Honey, next time explain how you use your powers instead of just telling him we will die if he don't calm down, that won't help anyone" Zack said calmly as he placed his brother in law in his wife's body down.

"Well excuse me, I figured that since i'm in my little brothers fucking body this damn pregnancy pain's would fucking stop" Jess yelled as she took a seat.

"WAIT!, Wally are you in pain at all" Wally shook his head at his older brother's question. "But Jess, you still are"

"I just said that" She snapped.

"OH MY GOSH" Justin was in shock he didn't hear his wife walk through the door. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey, Crystal" He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Whats going on"

"My little brother's body is pregnant" Wally passed out.

"Oh, he better not dent my head" Jess yelled.

"What" Crystal asked as she helped Wally get up.

"Well the person your helping up isn't Jessy, nope that is Wally, some how these two idiots switched bodies" Justin took a seat on the floor up against a wall.

"But isn't she almost due" Wally yelled frantically.

"Shit, someone wanna tell me how the hell i'm giving birth, Is my child coming out of my little brothers dick, is that even possible" Jess put a hand on her back. "Zackie, Back rub" Zack moved to rub her back to be stopped by Wally.

"What"

"Don't rub my back" He pointed accusingly at Zack. "And you" He turned his attention to his sister. "I swear, you are not to make me look gay" Wally yelled, and with Jess's voice it sounded threatening.

Jess heard a beeping noise "What the hell is that" She snapped.

"Ow, that hurts with your ears" Wally said as a fell to his knee's and grasped his ear's.

"What is it" Jess asked again with more attitude.

"My league communicator, OK put it on speaker, and Ill write what you should say, and you say it, everyone stay silent" Wally whispered.

"I don't know how, so you put it on speaker, and then do all that other shit you told me to" She snapped, if she had her powers right now someone would be in deep space with no way back.

"Fine" Wally grabbed the ear piece and it the speaker button and wrote.

'Hello'

"Hello" Jess said.

"Flash we need your assistance, report to the watch tower"

'OK J'onn, Be right up'

"OK John, Be right up" Jess smiled.

"It's J'onn" Jess widened Wally's eye's in surprise.

"Aint that what I said, well see ya J'onn" Jess repeated the accent of the name she just heard. Wally turned off the piece.

"Does that look like JOHN to you, it's J'ONN" Wally yelled the obvious.

"What the fuck's the difference" Jess asked placing Wally's right hand on his right hip and then left hand on his back.

"A big difference, OK, you got to zeta to the watch tower and were not telling my friends about this mishap" Wally said.

"OK, quick coarse on your speed, does it work the same way as my speed flying" Jess asked with wide eye's.

"Probably, I don't know, oh wait you said you can fly through the speed force as long as you don't stop, I can't run through it at all, so don't go to fast, but it works the same as were both fast so you can control speed"

"Wait have you used any of your magic since we came to earth" Jess asked.

"No, and my friends don't know i'm from Zanukoil so shut it, and don't resurface an ]y power except speed" Wally crossed Jessy's arms.

"OK, chill it" Jess snapped.

"And try no attitude" Wally smirked.

"I'm still pregnant, no promises, try and be a bitch though" And she left to only return a second later.

"Wallace bring my ass over here and show me how to use the zeta thingy" Just push that butto on the comm unit" Wally explained and as she did she ended up disappearing.

* * *

Jessy's POV

"Wally why aren't you in costume" Some guy in a green suit asked me. Stupid little brother. He couldn't show me picts of these people, who they are.

'Ring, ring'

"One sec" I looked at my phone pictures with names. Ok wall's not so stupid. Green lantern or John.

"Oh john, I forgot, let me go change" I'm about to walk off when some winged girl stop's me. I cheek the phone. Hawk girl or Shayera.

"What" I snap. Oh didn't Wally want me to be more nice like him. Her shock subsided after a moment or two.

"Aren't you gonna use your ring" I look at Wally's finger. Damn Wally. Oh wait this belonged to uncle Barry. Damn uncle Barry. Wait. can you damn the dead. Oh what I care, right now i'm in pain and only have a minimal understanding of my brother's power's.

"No, What I got super speed and can't do something the normal way for once, jeez, a little to damn pushy" I pushed my way past hawk girl. Holy and a half of a shit, Wally's friends are already pissing me the hell off. Well I better try and impersonate him more correctly, that was a martian they can read minds. oh this is gonna be a pain, why can't my little brother be a freaking dick, like all the other men in our family.

* * *

Wally's POV

"I got it, Ill just use her speed flying, cause that I can remember" I smiled brightly and Crystal, Zack, Justin all shivered. "What" My confusion got the better of me.

"Those big not wicked smiles don't look good on Jessy's face" Justin said point blank.

"Right, but I hate being mean people" I tell them with a pout.

"Again, unless you can do the evil pout, no pouting, and if you go out as Jessy, you have to not only be mean, but super bitchy, your supposed to be pregnant, and if you go out as Blackross she's nicer to civilians but they say something stupid she will be snappy, she don't have convo's like you do with civilians but more so with teen's, and kids, she loves kids, anyone with animals, she loves animals, you know this shit, but you got to think of quick comebacks, that make sense, and remember it's no secrete Blackross is married to Zeiek and there having a baby, so she's pregnant, everyone expects her to have bad mood swings" Justin talked with his hands a lot in that description but I barley paid attention to any movement.

"I'll repeat, I don't like being mean to people" I said hopping he'll get the picture.

"It's not you being the bitch, it's Blackross, and Jessy, people expect pregnant girls to be bitches anyway, No one messes with them, you might not even have to fight people, the bad guy's been waiting till Blackross gives birth, If anyone thinks she's scary when her hormones aren't on the fritz, damn they'd probably wanna get gutted like a fish, while there eye's ripped out slowly by sharks and eaten one piece at a time" Zack said, I wouldn't bet him not over exaggerating that's my sister. Scary but can be lovely to a few people, mainly me, but what-eve's.

"OK, I'll try, wait, she's pregnant in my body" I start before getting cut off.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out before she go's into labor" Crystal smiles her angel smile, which makes anyone smile.

""No, I mean, so she is gonna be bitchy to my bad guy's and friends"

"Probably, but a least we know she will try to be on her best behavior for her little brother" Crystal pokes me in the stomach.

"Trying isn't good enough" I whine, I don't care how pathetic it sounds coming from my sister's lips. My life might be over. I hear my brother's comm unit set with his friends go off. He mutters something before signing off. He turns towards Crystal with a smirk.

"Hey crystal they need Tear (as in ripped, it's long sounding) and Angel down town" He stands straight up and his hair turned gold. His cloths change to a Black shirt with a gold trim and Black combat pants and Gold combat pants. A Black and Gold mask appeared over his eye's and a golden cloak hung now on his back and he pulled his hood over his head.

Crystal pulled her jacket off and then Wight sparkling wings grew out of her back. Diamond Glasses that covered her eye's were put on. A snow wight dress was then magically placed on her with sparkling sandals that covered her toes. Her long brown hair turned Blond with wight tips and was wrapped in a pony tail.

"Ready" Crystal also known as Angel said.

"Lets go, Zack, stay with our complainer please, make sure he don't do anything more stupid than he already has done" With that Justin left with his wife to go beat up some bad guy's.

"So, if I eat a lot in Jess's Body, how hard do you think she'll kick my ass" I asked picking up a box of pizzeria pizza.

"you'd be broken in two, one of ya be floating some where at in deep space the other be burred 100 feet under ground on a hostile alien planet" He answered, and that answer was enough for me to sigh and put the pizza box back down.

"I hope I can get out of this body soon"


End file.
